


Caught In a Bad Romance

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Betrayal, Consensual Underage Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: After her divorce from Token, Wendy moves on and remarries. Unfortunately, her new husband has an affair with an unlikely person in Wendy's life.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Caught In a Bad Romance

Prologue

Wendy’s POV

“I can’t believe you did this!” I yell out. I left work early because I wasn’t feeling well and I got the surprise of my life. I went into my bedroom and catch my husband Token fucking my best friend Nichole! 

“I can explain!” He says as he puts his pants on. 

“What’s there to explain? You were cheating on me!” I look at Nichole. “How could you do this? You were supposed to be my friend!”

Nichole puts on of Token’s shirts. “I’m so sorry! We’re in love!”

My eyes widen. “What?”

“Nichole and I have been seeing each other for two years now. It started just before you gave birth to TJ.” TJ or Token Jr. is our two year old son. 

“Oh my God! I was dealing with a high risk pregnancy and you were cheating?” I can feel so much anger and rage boiling up inside of me right now. 

“That’s why I didn’t say anything! Your pregnancy was high risk and then you had postpartum depression.”

“That wasn’t enough for you to stop?”

“I should go so you two can work this out...” Nichole tries to walk out of the room.

“You bitch!” I grab her by the hair and pull her to the ground. 

“Wendy stop! This isn’t Nichole’s fault!” Token pulls me away from Nichole. She uses that moment to escape. 

“You’re right!” I slap him. “I hate you!” I shove him. “How could you do this to me? To our family?” Not only do we have a two year old son, we also have a 14 year old daughter named Alyssa. 

“I fell out of love with you a long time ago.” 

“What?” That angry feeling has come back. God, I could kill him. 

“We started dating when we were young. We started our family young! We were only 21, we’re 35 now. We were kids and now we’re damn near middle aged! It’s no surprise that feelings changed over time.” 

I start to tear up, but I’m too pissed off to cry right now. “Why didn’t you say this before you got me pregnant the second time?” 

“I didn’t mean to get you pregnant…”

My eyes widen. “You asshole!” I slap him again.

Token shrugs. “Well the truth is out. So now what?” He asks nonchalantly. I feel like I meant nothing to him!

I point towards the door. “Get the hell out of my house! Go be with that whore!” 

“Fine, I’ll come back for my stuff later!” He walks out of the door. I sit down on the bed, bury my head in my hands and sob. Now what…?

_One year later..._

One Saturday morning, I decided to get coffee and breakfast at a new coffee shop in town. The kids are with Token this weekend, so I decided to take advantage of my alone time. I’m reading the news on my iPad when I hear… “Wendy?”

I look up and see an old friend…well old high school boyfriend. “Stan?” I stand up and we hug each other. “Oh my God! I haven’t seen you since high school!” I gesture for him to sit down and he does. 

“Yeah, it been awhile! How are you?” He smiles. I swear he’s gotten a lot cuter since high school. 

“I’m in a better place now. I got divorced a few months ago!”

His smile turns to a frown. “I’m sorry to hear to that.”

I laugh. “Don’t be! I didn’t realize how unhappy I was until our divorce was final! It’s the best thing that could’ve happened to me!”

“Oh...well then I’m happy for you!”

“Thank you! What have you been up to for the last 18 years?”

“Well I’m working as a fitness coach. I was living in New York, but I decided to move back home. I missed being here.”

I can tell he’s been working out. He was so skinny in high school, but now he’s all muscle. “That’s nice, but what about your job?”

“I can do my job anywhere.”

“How does your wife feel about the move?”

“I’m not married. Like you, I’m divorced too. Another reason I decided to move back home. Too many bad memories in New York.”

“Aww, what about your kids?”

“We don’t have kids. Never really wanted them. What about you? Do you have kids?”

I nod. “Yes, I have a 15 year old daughter named Alyssa and a 3 year old son Token. We call him TJ.”

Stan seems shocked by that. “Token? You were married to Token Black?”

I groan before answering him. “Yes...”

“Wow, I’m honestly shocked you guys lasted as long as you did!”

“We were together for a long time. I caught him cheating on me with Nichole. Now they’re married and he’s her problem.”

“I’m so sorry. Do you have pictures of your kids?”

I smile. “You know I do!” I pull out my phone and show him recent pictures of the kids. 

“Aww, they look just like you!”

“Really? Everyone says they look like Token.”

He shakes his head. “I see you, they’re you with curly hair and darker skin.”

“Thank you! I love hearing that they look like me!” 

Stan looks at his watch. “Hey, listen, I actually have to run. Would you like to exchange numbers? I would love to get together and really catch up.” 

I thought he would never ask! “Of course!” I write down my number on a napkin. “Here you go!” 

Stan starts laughing. “I haven’t seen anyone hand write their number in ages.” 

I shrug. “I like to do things old school!” 

“Nice. Well, I guess I’ll be in touch soon.” He kisses me on the cheek. “Later!” He leaves. I smile. This may be the start of something fresh and new…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something random that came to me based on a video I saw online. Let me know if you would like for me to continue!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wendy’s POV

Two years later

“I have some news to share with you guys!” I tell the kids as I sit them down. I’ve been so excited since I got the news and I wanted them to be the first ones I share it with. 

“What is it mommy?” TJ asks me as he bounces on the couch. 

“Is it good or bad?” Alyssa asks as she looks at her phone. 

I smile. “It’s very good! You know that guy Stan that I’ve been dating?”

“Yes, what about him?” She asks still looking at her phone. 

I hold up my hand to show off my engagement ring. “He asked me to marry him!” She finally looks up and her eyes widen. 

“Mommy’s getting married?” TJ asks. 

“Great, another step parent...” Alyssa mumbles. She acts like she isn’t happy about that, but she loves having Nichole as a stepmother. Hell, she confides in her more than she does me.

“Well before we can get married, I need you two to meet him.”

“Why?”

I laugh. “Well I can’t have a man move in here that you two aren’t familiar with. I want to make sure you all get along before we exchange our vows.”

“So what if we don’t like him? Does that mean you won’t get married?”

I wasn’t expecting that, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. “It would have to be put on hold until we can come to some kind of understanding.”

“I see.”

“When do we get to meet him mommy?” TJ asks. 

“I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night.”

Alyssa finally looks up from her phone. “Tomorrow? Why so soon? I’m not ready for this!”

I chuckle. “It’s just dinner Ally. Just a nice little meet and greet.”

“I don’t know about this...”

“Oh come on! You have Nichole a chance!” I remind her. 

“That’s different, we already knew her since she was your friend!”

“Don’t remind me...” I mumble. 

“Oh God, are you planning to have kids with Stan? I have enough younger siblings!” Token and Nichole now have two kids. 

“Hey!” TJ squeals. 

I shake my head. “We don’t have plans to have kids. Stan is happy not having any.”

Alyssa raises her eyebrow. “Does he even like kids? I don’t trust this guy already!”

“He loves kids! He just doesn’t have any and would like to keep it that way. You two will be his step kids and he’s fine with that.”

“Hmph!”

“Just be nice. Please?”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.” She says as she goes back to looking at her phone. She’s hesitant right now, but I know once she meets Stan, she’ll come to accept him. I can feel it. 

Stan’s POV

“I can’t believe you would ask her to marry you before meeting her kids. What if they’re monsters?” I’m heading to Wendy’s house for dinner and I’m chatting with Kyle on the way there. I explained to him that this is the first time I’ll be meeting Wendy’s kids. 

“They’re kids! It’s not like they can harm me in any way.” I inform him. 

“Only your relationship…” 

“I’m going to go in with a positive attitude. I’m sure it will be fine. The way Wendy describes them, they sound like sweet kids.” 

“She’s their mother, of course she’ll make them sound sweet.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine dude. I’m here so we’ll talk later.” I tell him as I pull into Wendy’s driveway.

“All right. Good luck Stan.” 

“Thanks dude!” I tell him as I hang up. I look in the mirror to make sure I don’t have anything in my teeth and do a breath check before getting out of the car. I stare at the outside in awe because the outside is HUGE! No wonder she insisted that I move in with her when we get married. I wouldn’t want to give up this house either. I ring the doorbell.

“Hi honey!” Wendy greets me with a kiss when she answers the door. 

“Hey babe! This is a really nice house!” I tell her as I continue staring at the house. 

Wendy laughs. “You’ve only seen the outside of it.” 

“It’s huge!” 

She shrugs. “Well I was married to Token Black.” 

“That’s true…” I forgot that he comes from a rich family. 

“Come on in!” She pulls my arm to get me inside. “I’m so excited about you meeting the kids!” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Here they are! Kids, this is Stan, but you can call him Mr. Marsh.” She points at the young boy. “This is TJ.” 

“What’s up little man?” I hold out my hand for a high five. 

“Hi.” He eventually gives me the high five. 

“This is my daughter Alyssa, but we also call her Ally.” I look at Alyssa and I won’t lie, she’s gorgeous1 She’s tall and has curves in the right places. 

“Hello there!” I give her a hug, I may hug her a little too long. 

“Hi Mr. Marsh!” I look at her and she smiles. She has a perfect set of teeth too. 

“Come on in the kitchen, I made dinner!” Wendy announces. 

“You made dinner?” I ask her as we follow her to the dining room. I know she told me she doesn’t cook much, so I feel honored that she cooked tonight. 

Wendy laughs. “Okay, I ordered take out.” She points at the Chinese take out on the table. 

“Mom isn’t much of a cook.” Alyssa interjects. “Do you cook Mr. Marsh?” 

I nod. I guess this is where I start getting interviewed by her kids. “Yeah, I cook. I try to stay away from processed food as much as possible.” 

“But you’re willing to make an exception tonight, right?” Wendy asks. 

“Anything for you my dear.” I smile at her. 

“You’re so sweet!” Wendy gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

“So what do you like to cook?” Alyssa asks. 

“Anything your heart desires!” I smile. 

“Can you cook chicken nuggets?” TJ chimes in. 

I nod. “I sure can! They’re even better than McDonalds!”

TJ’s eyes widen. “Better than McDonald’s? Wow! When can you cook them?”

“That’s up to your mom.”

“Maybe next time TJ!” Wendy tells him. 

“Yeah, there will be plenty of time since mom is going to marry Mr. Marsh.” I nearly choke on my food when Alyssa says that. I didn’t expect her to go there so soon. “So when’s the big day?” 

“Umm…” I look over at Wendy. “Sweetheart, you want to answer that?” 

“We haven’t decided on a date yet, but I do know it will be within the next few months.” She looks at me and smiles. “We’ll let you kids know when we decide, right honey?” 

“Right!” I think that seemed to satisfy Alyssa…for now. 

After dinner, we played board games with the kids. I really had a great time getting to know them, but it’s getting late and Wendy is getting ready to tuck TJ in so I’m planning to head home. “Do you want to stay the night?” Wendy offers. 

“Are you sure? The kids are here.” I didn’t think she would want me to stay until we’re actually married for the sake of her kids. 

Wendy nods. “That’s okay. Eventually, we’ll all be under one roof.” 

I nod in agreement. “You have a point. I’ll stay.” 

“Great! Let me get TJ tucked in and we’ll turn in for the night.” 

“Sounds good.” She heads upstairs. As I’m heading to the living room, I see Alyssa who’s now in her pajamas which is very revealing. I’m trying not to stare. 

“It was really nice meeting you Mr. Marsh.” Alyssa smiles, once again flashing those pearly whites. 

“Please, call me Stan. Mr. Marsh is my dad.” I laugh. 

“Okay…Stan!” She moves closer to me. “I was a little hesitant about meeting you, but I’m glad I did. I can’t wait for you to marry my mom!” 

I look at her in shock. Having her kid’s approval means everything. “That really means a lot to me. Thank you!” I hug her, this time, my hand develops a mind of its own and slides down her back until I’m touching her ass. I quickly pull away from her. 

I notice she’s blushing, but she’s smiling. “Umm…I should go to bed…”

“Yeah, and I’m going to wait for Wendy.” 

“Goodnight!” She walks upstairs. I can’t help but to check out her ass when she’s walking away. She has a nice fat ass! Stop it Stan! She’s going to be your stepdaughter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Should I continue or not? Family Affair will be updated soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stan’s POV

Wendy and I are about a month into our marriage. We didn’t have a long engagement and ended up going the courthouse about three months after I met the kids and exchanged vows. We went on a honeymoon in Aspen for a few days and I moved in when we came back. Things have been going well so far.

Wendy is working late tonight, so I’m responsible for getting TJ tucked in. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to do it as Wendy has been working late a few times in the past month. “Good night Mr. Marsh.” TJ says to me after I tuck him in and give him his favorite teddy bear. 

I pat him on the head. “Good night little buddy. I’m sure your mom will come give you a good night kiss when she gets home.”

“I hope so.” He smiles. I leave the room, closing the door behind me. 

I head down to the basement where Wendy let me set up a home gym so I can work. I set up my laptop and phone when I hear someone come in the room. “Hi Mr. Marsh.”

I turn around and see it’s Alyssa. “Oh hey Ally. Please, call me Stan.”

“What are you up to?” She stands besides me looking over my shoulder. 

“I’m getting ready to do a live workout with my team.”

“Nice. May I join you?” She grins. 

“Sure. Just change into some workout clothes.”

She nods. “I can do that. Give me a minute.” She leaves the room. Within minutes, she returns wearing a sports bra, booty shorts, and sneakers. “Ready?” She smiles as she puts her hands on her hips. I can’t help, but stare at her curves. I swear she has more curves than Wendy. Goddamn! I mentally slap myself. Focus Stan! I turn my attention to the laptop. 

“Hey everyone, my stepdaughter Alyssa will be joining us today! Are you guys ready to work?”

“Yeah!” Everyone cheers. 

“Let’s get to it!” I press play on the workout video and start the warm up. 

“Why do you have your phone out?” Alyssa asks as she points at my phone on a tripod. 

“That’s for Instagram live since I’m limited on how many people I can have on zoom.”

She raises her eyebrow. “You have that many people on your team?”

I smile and nod. “I’ve been doing this for 8 years. My team has grown a lot in just this year alone.”

“That’s awesome! Maybe I should sign up to be a coach.”

I nod in agreement. “You could. There’s plenty of amazing perks! Plus you get to be your own boss.”

“I like the sound of that. I hate being told what to do!” She bends down and touches her toes. I’m amazed by the flexibility and that ass. Stop it Stan! I turn away from her. 

“Then it might be a career path for you.”

“I think so!” 

30 minutes later, the workout is over and I’m thanking my team for joining us and I sign off of my devices. Both Alyssa and I are drenched in sweat. I look over at her and she has her hands on her knees and panting. “That was intense...” She says as she wipes sweat off her forehead. 

I start laughing. “You think so?”

“How do you do this every day?” She grabs a towel and wipes some more sweat off. “I changed my mind, I don’t want to be a fitness coach anymore!”

I laugh even harder. “There’s nothing wrong with a little sweat!”

“It looks good on you, but not so much on me!” She stares me up and down biting her bottom lip. 

“What?” I look at her in shock. I wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth. 

“I...I don’t know what I’m saying.” She turns away from me and starts playing with her hair. 

I smile. “It’s okay. Sometimes I get a little tongue tied too.”

“Yeah...” We stare at each other awkwardly. “Well, goodnight Stan.” She extends her arms for a hug. I’m a bit hesitant to hug her, but at the same time, I don’t think a hug will hurt anything…right?

“Goodnight!” We hug and then she puts her head on my chest. She quickly pulls away and we look at each other. We then slowly move closer to one another and the next thing I know, we’re kissing!

I quickly pull away from her. This can’t be happening! “What are you doing?”

Alyssa smiles at me. “Oh come on Stan, don’t act like you haven’t wanted to do that since you met me!”

Oh no! Does she know I’ve been checking her out? “What do you mean?”

“Since the day I met you, every time you hug me, you hug me a little too long. Sometimes even putting your hands ok my ass. It was weird at first, but I’ve grown to like it.” She presses her chest up against me. 

“Uh...” I can feel myself blushing. I can’t believe she just called me out on that. Oh no! What if she tells Wendy?

“Plus you allowed me to workout out with you. I saw you checking me out ok my workout clothes.” She turns around and bends over jiggling her ass in front of me. I quickly turn away. This has to be a bad dream.

“Ally...”

She stands up and turns towards me. “You can’t deny that there’s an attraction there. You know it and I know it!” She presses up against me again. Now I know, I’m extremely red. 

I nod slowly. “Yes, I am attracted to you. However, you’re 17 and my wife’s daughter.”

“I’ll be 18 in a few months.” She strokes my cheek and then pulls me into another kiss. I quickly push her away. 

“This isn’t right...”

“Really?” She goes in for another kiss and then she begins to unzip my pants. I smack her hand away. 

“I’m sorry Ally. I can’t do this to Wendy.” 

She looks angry at first, but then it turns into a look of shame. “Oh…God, I feel so stupid!” 

“Don’t…” I put my hands on her shoulders and start massaging them. This time, she pulls away from me. 

“I do! I thought you liked me.” She starts tearing up. 

“I’m your stepfather. There can’t be anything between us beyond that bond. Okay?” 

“Fine…” She folds her arms. 

“Hey guys!” I turn and see Wendy coming downstairs. I immediately rush over to her and kiss her. 

“Hi honey!” 

“Hi mom.” Alyssa grumbles. 

“What’s going on?” Wendy asks as she looks at the two of us. 

“I just finished my live workout for my team. Alyssa decided to join in.” 

Wendy smiles. “That’s nice. I’m glad you two are getting along so well!” 

Alyssa sighs. “Yeah, real nice.” She rolls her eyes, I hope Wendy didn’t catch that. “I’m going to take a shower and go to bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight mom.” 

“Goodnight honey.” 

“Goodnight Mr. Marsh.” Alyssa says to me. I guess we’re back to that.

“Goodnight.” I tell her as she goes upstairs. 

Wendy gives me a kiss on the lips. “You’re so good with my kids. I love how you’ve really stepped up as a father figure to them.” 

“I’m happy to do it, but I’m not trying to replace their real father.” I remind her. 

“I know, but they got use to it just being the three of us. They need a male in the household, especially TJ.” 

“Like I said, I’m happy to do it.” 

Wendy kisses me again and then she pulls back and starts checking me out. She smiles. “You know, you look so good in your workout gear!” 

“You look good in that dress. You would look better out of it.” I reply to her. 

She laughs. “You’re so nasty! Let’s go upstairs, it’s been a long day and I’m ready to relax and unwind with my husband!” 

“I just need to shower first.” 

“How about I join you in the shower?” 

She seems to be feeling very frisky tonight. I raise my eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, we’ve haven’t done that yet. That sounds so hot!” 

I smile and kiss her. “Let’s do it!” 

After our shower session, I still have a towel on while Wendy is letting it all out. “Oh God, that was incredible!” She tells me as she pushes me down on the bed. 

“It was!” I smile just thinking about how great that was. 

“I want to go another round!” She tells me as she starts leaving a trail of kisses on my stomach. 

“I’m a little tired babe.” I tell her. 

“I’m tired too, but I want to make love again first.” She removes the towel and proceeds with giving me a blow job. Fuck, this feels so damn good. How can I say no now?

“Okay…one more round!” I tell her as I cum. 

She lowered herself and I inserted myself in her. I started massaging her breasts, and I started thinking about what Alyssa’s look like. No Stan! She’s a teenager! Stop it! I grab Wendy’s left breast and begin sucking on her nipple. I hear her moan. I drove myself harder into her. She was whining with pleasure and that was good. I knew she would climax right away. I kept on, slowing myself. I pushed her knees up higher. I was almost there and so was she.

“Oh Stan!” Wendy cries out. 

“Ally…” I whisper. 

Wendy immediately stops. “What?” Oh shit! What the fuck did I just say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little OOC for Stan, but it is what it is.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wendy’s POV

I glare at Stan. “Ally? Why did you say my daughter’s name?”

“What?”

I frown. “You just said Ally. Why?”

“Because...she’s at the door.” He points at the door. 

I look and see that the door is slightly ajar and sure enough, there’s Ally. “Oh God!” I quickly cover us up with the blanket. “What do you need honey?”

She turns her head away. “Sorry mom, I wanted to ask you something, but it can wait!” She quickly runs off. 

“You should probably see what she needs.” Stan tells me. 

“Now?”

He shakes his head and reaches for his pants. “Yeah, that interruption kind of turned me off. Sorry.”

I’m a little disappointed, but I understand how he feels. “I get it.” I put on my bathrobe and head to Ally’s room. I knock on the door and open it. “Ally? What was that all about?”

“Sorry mom. I didn’t expect to see...that.” She doesn’t bother making eye contact. I swear I hear her sniffle. 

“It’s fine, but what did you want to ask me?”

She wipes her eyes. “Never mind. It’s not something I can talk to you about anyway.”

I’m feeling a little hurt that my daughter is upset, but feels that she can’t talk to me. “Why not? I’m your mom, you can talk to me about anything.”

She looks at me. “It’s nothing, really. Sorry I interrupted you and Stan. Go back to your husband!”

“Ally...”

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight!” She turns off her lamp. I head back to my room and close the door and sit down on the bed. 

“Is everything okay?” Stan asks me. 

I let out a sigh. “I’m not sure. She told me she had something to say, but then said it was something she couldn’t talk to me about. Whatever it is, she’s really upset about it. She was crying.”

Stan seems concerned. “She was?”

I nod. “I wish she would tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry babe.”

“I swear the older she gets, the more I feel like I’m losing her.”

“Once she’s an adult, she’ll be your best friend.” Stan shrugs. 

“That would be nice.”

“Just give her space for now.”

“You’re right. Are you ready to pick up where we left off?” I smile at him and take off my robe. 

“Just lock the door!”

“You got it!” I lock the door and we go back to making love. I can’t help but worry about Ally. I’ve never seen her upset like that before. Maybe she’ll talk to me in the morning. 

Alyssa’s POV

The next morning, TJ and I are eating cereal while Stan is cooking something healthy for himself. I’m so angry with him right I could scream. “Ally?” I look and notice Mom has come in the kitchen. I guess she’s getting ready to head out to work. 

“Yes mom?”

“Can we talk about last night?”

I shrug. “What’s there to talk about? You were having sex with your husband.” I notice Stan peak over his shoulder. Man, is his face red. 

“Ewwww!” TJ squeals. 

“TJ!” Mom looks at me. “Can you not say things like that in front of your brother?”

“Whatever.”

“That’s not what I meant anyway. You were clearly upset about something.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” I snap at her. 

Mom sighs. “I better get going.” She kisses TJ on the forehead. She looks at Stan. “Can you make sure TJ gets on the bus?”

“Of course!” Stan tells her. 

“I love you so much!” Mom kisses Stan. Seeing that makes me want to throw up in my mouth. 

“I love you too. Have a good day.” They kiss one last time before mom leaves. 

Stan looks awkwardly at me before turning his attention to TJ. “Hey buddy, why don’t you go play Roblox until it’s time for you to meet the bus?”

TJ’s eyes light up. “Okay Mr. Marsh!” He runs upstairs. 

I walk over to Stan and slap him. “How dare you!”

“What did I do?” He asks as he rubs his cheek. 

“I told you how I feel about you and now you’re rubbing your relationship with my mom in my face!”

“Ally come on!”

I jab my finger at his chest. “You come on Stan! I don’t want to see that!” 

“So I shouldn’t kiss or sleep with my wife when you’re in the house to spare your feelings?” 

“Exactly!” 

Stan chuckles. I don’t find this funny at all! “Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?”

I shake my head. “You know how I feel about you and you feel the same way! I don’t want to see you and mom being lovey dovey ever again!” 

He sighs. “Fine, if it will make you feel better…”

“Yes it will! Now I have to get to school. I want a goodbye kiss before I go!”

Stan shake his head. “You’re pushing it. TJ is upstairs!” 

“So? He’s upstairs! I want a kiss!”

“Fine!” He gives me a small peck on the cheek. Now it’s my turn to laugh at him. 

“Is that the best you can do?” I pull him into a real kiss, as soon as slip him the tongue, he pushes me away. 

“Stop! You’re too young for me!”

I smile. “You know the age of consent in Colorado is 17! Technically, we can date.” 

“Wow…” He looks away from me. 

“Goodbye Stanny, I’ll see you when I get home!” I give him another kiss. This time, I grab his dick and he gets hard almost immediately. “I want you to think about what you’re missing out on! Bye!” I leave, leaving him hot and bothered. 

Stan’s POV

Kyle has the day off today so I decided to go to his house once TJ left for school. He’s been talking nonstop about…something. I’ve been thinking about Ally. “Are you okay dude? You seem a little distracted?” Kyle asks me. 

“I’m good, I’m still finishing this drink.” I tell him as I sip some beer.

“Dude!” Next thing I know, he back slaps the fuck out of me. That’s the second time today that I’ve been slapped!

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Well at least I brought you back to earth. What’s your deal?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re a million miles away dude. What’s up?”

I look away from him. “I was just thinking.”

Kyle raises his eyebrow. “About what?”

“There’s this chick that’s really into me.”

“So?”

“So? This could be a problem.”

“Why? Did you sleep with her or something?”

I shake my head. “No, but we have kissed...”

“Really?” Kyle seems really intrigued by this. 

I nod slowly. “It was wrong and it shouldn’t have happened. But this girl really likes me.”

“How do you feel about her?”

I sigh. “I’m attracted to her, I am. She’s beautiful, she has a very bubbly personality, and a great figure! But I’m married.”

“But you didn’t have a problem kissing her while married.” Kyle reminds me. 

“I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me! Every time!”

Kyle raises his eyebrow. “This happened more than once?”

I lower my head in shame. “Yes...”

“Is she a good kisser?”

I frown. “Dude! Does it matter?”

“You’re not answering...”

“Fine! Yes she is!”

“Better than Wendy?”

“I don’t want to compare the two.” Truth is, Ally is a much better kisser. I feel bad for even thinking it, but I can’t help, but think about how she kissed me this morning. It was so hot! 

“So that means this other girl is a better kisser.” I turn away from him. “Dude, you’re blushing!”

“No I’m not!”

Kyle smirks. “Yes you are! I really think there’s more than an attraction to this girl!”

“No! It can’t be! It’s wrong!”

“You’re married, not dead! You can find other women attractive. Who is this person anyway?”

I can’t tell Kyle that I have feelings for my stepdaughter. He’ll think I’m a pervert and will have me arrested. “No one you know!”

“How do you know her?”

“Long story and I’d rather not get into it.” I look away from him again. 

“She must be really special. I haven’t seen you blush like this since we were kids and you first started dating Wendy!”

“Shut up dude!” I playfully punch him in the arm. 

“Sleep with her...” 

I’m completely taken aback by his words. “What?”

“Sleep with her! Fuck the shit out of her and get her out of your system! It’s obvious you want to.”

“That sounds like something Kenny would say.”

“I’m serious! Fuck her and then see how you feel.”

“Kyle, I can’t do that. It’s wrong on so many levels.” If Kyle only knew why I’m saying this…

He nods. “Yes, cheating on your wife is wrong. But you’re lusting after another women and you’ve kissed her so you’re already cheating.”

“I can’t do that to Wendy...”

“Can I be honest? I think you and Wendy rushed into marriage anyway. You dated as kids, but you guys don’t know each other as adults.”

“We dated for two years!”

“Right after her divorce was final. You’re her rebound guy.”

Wow, I never looked at it like that. “You think so?”

Kyle nods. “I know so. She wouldn’t even introduce you to her kids at first. It took you proposing before she did that!”

“She’s a good mom! She wanted to make sure our relationship was going somewhere before she had us meet.”

“Do you even get along with her kids?”

“Yes, they’re good kids!”

“Even her daughter?”

When he says that, I accidentally drop my glass of beer. “Why did you ask about her daughter?” I ask nervously rubbing the back of my neck. 

Kyle shrugs. “She’s older and a daddy’s girl. I figured she would hate you.”

“She doesn’t hate me.”

“Okay so I was wrong. No need to break a glass over it.” Kyle smirks. 

“Sorry dude. I’ll clean it up.”

“No worries. You clearly have a lot on your mind. Like I said, sleep with that girl. Who knows, she’s probably better in bed than Wendy.”

“Stop it!” 

“I’m just saying.” Kyle shrugs. I immediately change the subject, but in my mind, I can’t help but think what is Ally like in bed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you aren't happy with the direction of this story. All I have to say is, you have the option to not read it. As for the rest of you, hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's a sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter 4

Wendy’s POV

Bebe and I are decorating the house for Ally’s birthday. I’m planning a small gathering for when she gets home from school. It will just be the family and a few close friends. “I can’t believe my first baby is 18! Where did the time go?” I’m nearly in tear as I think about my baby not being a baby anymore. 

“I know! I remember when she was born!” Bebe squeals. 

“Yeah, I kind of miss those days.” I smile about that. She was such an adorable babies. Those chubby cheeks and that dimple smile. Why do they have to grow up so fast?

“Are you and Stan planning to have more kids?” Bebe asks breaking me out of my daydream. I look at her and frown. 

“I don’t think so...” I tell her as I look away. 

“Well I can understand why you wouldn’t want anymore, but he doesn’t have any so I assume he might want one of his own.”

I shake my head. “He’s fine with or without his own!”

Bebe raises her eyebrow. “It almost sounds like you’re making the decision for him.”

“It’s not that...”

“Then what is it?”

“I just...” I look down. “I’m getting the feeling that Stan isn’t attracted to me anymore.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He never wants to have sex anymore. He claims he’s too tired are sore from working out.” 

Bebe laughs and I glare at her. This isn’t a laughing matter. “No offense, but that’s a lame excuse!”

“I know…” I look away from her. “He doesn’t look at me the same way anymore either. He always looked so happy and in love, now he just seems like he’s sad and distracted when he’s around me.” 

“Have you confronted him about your feelings?” 

I shake my head. “No…what if it’s in my head?” 

“Or maybe it’s not. He’s your husband, you should be able to talk about your feelings.” 

I nod in agreement. “That’s true.”

“I wonder if he’s having an affair…” 

“Why would say that?” 

Bebe shrugs. “I can’t think of any other reason he’s being standoffish.”

I shake my head. “Stan is here for the most part. The only time he leaves the house is if he’s hanging out with Kyle.”

“Well you know Kyle’s gay so he could be having an affair with him…” 

I roll my eyes at her. “Stan isn’t gay!” 

“Are you sure about that? I mean you really don’t know stan that well.”

“We’ve known each since elementary school.”

She nods in agreement. “Right! You know little boy Stan, not grown man Stan. I wouldn’t be surprised if he plays for the other team. You’re probably his beard.”

I playfully shove her. “Stop it Bebe!”

“I’m just saying.” She says just as I hear the sound of someone unlocking the door. 

“Shh, that might be him!” I whisper. The door opens and I was right, it is Stan. He comes in carrying balloons. 

“Hey.” He greets me coldly.

“Hi honey.” I try to kiss him, but he turns away. 

“Hi.” He looks at Bebe. “How’s it going Bebe?”

“Great. How’s Kyle?” Bebe smirks. I glare at her. 

Stan shrugs. “I guess he’s fine.”

“Did you get the cake?” I ask him trying to quickly change the subject. 

He nods. “It’s in the car. I wanted to bring in the balloons first.”

“Thank you!” I move closer to him. “You know, we have a few hours until the party...” I whisper seductively in his ear. 

“I know.” He swallows nervously. “I umm...I’m going to work out first and then get ready.”

“We can workout together if you know what I mean...” I wink. 

Stan points at Bebe. “Bebe is here.”

“She can leave.”

He looks like he’s about to kiss me back, but then he pushes me away. “Maybe later babe. I’m going to get the cake out of the car and then work out now.”

“Okay Stan...” I respond dejected. Stan heads out to the car. I turn towards Bebe with tears in my eyes. 

“He’s cheating on you! I’m sorry Wendy.”

I start to cry. “I don’t want to believe that...”

“The proof is in his behavior. What other reason would he have to act so cold and distant?”

“He can’t be cheating! He’s too kind and decent to do that! I refuse to believe that!”

Bebe puts her hands up in defeat. “Fine, I won’t bring it up again.”

I wipe my eyes. I’m not going to do this today. “Let’s just finish decorating for the party! It’s Ally’s day!” It’s all about Ally today. My problems with Stan will be addressed tomorrow…

Stan’s POV

Ally’s party is over and man, did it turn into a shit show in the end. Wendy got drunk as hell and kept trying to have sex. She was pissed when I said no and threw her drink on me and told me to sleep in my gym since she thinks that’s all I care about. Luckily there’s a pull out couch down here. 

I took a shower since I smelled like liquor and was getting ready to turn in for the night when Alyssa comes down. She’s still in her party clothes which consisted of a tight black dress and four inch heels. “Hey Stan!” She smiles. 

“Hi Ally. Did you enjoy your party?” I ask her. 

“Kind of. There’s one thing I wanted that I didn’t get…” 

“What’s that?” 

She moves closer to me and smiles. “You!” She tries to kiss me, but I stop her. 

“Ally…your mother is upstairs.” 

“She doesn’t have to know…besides, it’s my birthday!” She tries to kiss me again, but this time I move away from her. 

“I understand that, but this is wrong.” 

“You said I was underage. I’m 18 now so you what’s your excuse now?” She pouts.

“I’m married to your mother!” 

“You haven’t touched her in awhile.” 

“I tried to respect your feelings.” 

She smiles. “I appreciate that. That shows you really care about me.” 

I shake my head. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings. But you know your mom is extremely pissed off with me at the moment.” 

Allys shrugs. “She’ll be fine. But I won’t be, if you don’t take me right now!” She leaps into my arms and starts kissing me on the neck. 

“Ally…Ally please!” I moan. 

“Please keep going?” 

I put her down. “Come on Ally…” 

She starts to unzip my pants. “I want you! Give me the best birthday present ever!”

“But your mom-“

“She’s passed out drunk. She’ll never know I was down here with you!”

I shake my head. “We can’t do this. It’s not right.”

“You’re really going to turn me down?” She starts twerking in front of me. “You’re going to turn down all of this?”

How can I resist her now? She’s shaking all that ass in front of me. It’s mesmerizing! “Get over here girl!” I grab her and throw her down on the couch.

“That’s more like it!” Ally smiles as she takes off her dress and underwear. I start kissing her.

“Have you done this before?” I ask her. 

She blushes. “No...okay yes. It was once with this guy that I use to-“

I start laughing. “I don’t want to know!”

“Sorry. It has been awhile.”

“That’s okay, I’ll be gentle.” I take off my pants and I see Ally’s eyes widen. 

“You’re so big! No wonder my mom is pissed off!”

“Can we not talk about her please?”

“Sorry...” She kisses me. I began playing with her boobs. 

“Nice rack...” I tell her. 

“I’m getting new ones next week. A birthday present from dad and a Nichole.”

I rub her sides. “Just leave that ass alone! It’s already perfect the way it is.”

“For you, I will!” We kiss again, and then I gently insert myself inside of her. She lets out a cry and grabs on to me. “It hurts!” She cries out. 

“I’ll stop then.”

She shakes her head. “No! I don’t want you to stop! Just be more gentle.”

“Okay.” I gently thrust in and out of her. I can tell she’s becoming more relaxed. She begins to moan in pleasure. I began thrusting harder as she feels good. She clings to me and continues moaning which is such a turn on for me. I passionately kiss her as I continue moving back and forth inside of her. Within minutes, I cum. I let out a sigh of relief and slowly pull out of her. 

Ally wraps her arms around me. “That was amazing! I love you!”

My eyes widen. “What?” 

“I said, I love you!” 

“I…I love you too.” Why did I say that? 

“Can we snuggle? I want to feel your strong arms around me.”

I nod. “Of course, but only for a few minutes and then you have to go back upstairs.”

“That’s fine.” She lies her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her. Within minutes, we’re both asleep…


End file.
